


AoKaga flash fiction

by Yulaty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Boys in love, that's the best summary I can come up with.





	AoKaga flash fiction

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. If you see any mistake please don't mind to tell me. Thanks for reading!

We use the same toothpaste, the one with minty flavour that claimed it could protect your teeth from germs and strengthens them and else.

He uses the same toothpaste as Aomine's. Kagami blinking at the realization. He just noticed that seconds ago, after a year of hanging around for god-knows-how-many times. He noticed it, not by seeing the Aomine grab it out from the duffle he carried with to stay over his place tonight, but by the way his tongue slip into his mouth. It's minty. Aomine tasted minty, like him. Kagami close his eyes, right hand place on the back of the taller man's neck as he start kissing back, never thought a toothpaste he used for years could be this sweet.

Kagami might consider minty as his new favorite flavour tho.


End file.
